Otra oportunidad
by irene.ruizhornos
Summary: Después de la guerra, Draco se arrepiente de todo y vuelve a retomar los estudios. Con un nuevo sistema de estudios implantado llegan nuevos alumnos a Howgarts y entre ellos alguien que no le dejará indiferente...
1. PRÓLOGO

**PRÓLOGO-Universidad mágica **

Después de la guerra la comunidad mágica quedó liberada de la maldad de Voldemort y sus mortífagos, los cuales huyeron en cuanto se supo que su amo había caído a manos de Harry Potter. Aun así, la destrucción y los innumerables asesinatos pesaban en las vidas de los supervivientes.

Mcgonagal, a la que proclamaron directora del colegio, decidió dar varios cambios al planteamiento de Howgarts para animar a la gente a reincorporarse a los estudios mágicos. Se consideraba necesario y muy importante que los magos estuviesen mejor preparados que nunca ahora que había media comunidad mágica por reconstruir. Por ello, hubo que reparar el castillo, que había quedado en mal estado durante la batalla final y se aprovechó para remodelar varias partes y agrandarlo. Se mantuvo la distribución de alumnos repartidos en las 4 casas diferentes, pero se añadió una casa más, una que agrupara a los mejores estudiantes del colegio que hubieran acabado sus estudios y quisieran continuar con unos estudios superiores (leyes mágicas, historia mágica, auror, medimago, pociones, etc) formando así una Universidad mágica en el mismo colegio. Además, se decidió incorporar el programa de Erasmus, puesto que la experiencia de intercambio de alumnos con otras casas había sido muy agradable durante el torneo de los tres magos y querían probar a intercambiarse con otros colegios diferentes.

Dicho y hecho, casi todo el alumnado se incorporó con ilusiones renovadas. Harry y ron quienes decidieron estudiar para ser aurores, Hermione quien quería hacer una doble carrera de leyes mágicas e historia mágica, Ginny que le faltaba un año por cursar, Neville y Luna que estudiarían herbología e incluso Draco Malfoy, a quien perdonaron y libraron de ir a Azkaban a cambio de que le mantuviesen algún tiempo vigilado y le obligaran a volver a sus estudios puesto que su expediente siempre había sido de los mejores, por lo que decidió estudiar medimago. Sin embargo, los padres de Malfoy no tuvieron tanta suerte, su padre fue condenado al beso del dementor y su madre murió a las pocas semanas por una severa depresión.

Cuando todos llegaron a Howgarts la primera noche todo era novedad y expectación por cómo se desarrollarían los acontecimientos. Se les explicó a los alumnos el nuevo mecanismo de estudios, que incluía 2 nuevos años más de estudios superiores para completar una formación específica en la materia en la que cada cual se quisiera especializar; también se les presentó a los nuevos profesores encargados de las materias universitarias y se les explicó cómo se distribuirían y acomodarían los alumnos de los cursos superiores. La nueva casa de estudios superiores se instalaría en la ampliación construida y dispondrían de una sala de estudio, una biblioteca propia, una sala común de entretenimiento y los dormitorios que serían individuales.

A continuación, la directora habló de los nuevos intercambios extranjeros que habría ese año y fue ahí, entre nerviosismo y excitación, cuando entraron los nuevos alumnos al gran comedor y entre ellos una chica que sería imposible que no llamase la atención…


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1. La extraña alumna de intercambio**

Hada era una de las alumnas de Erasmus de España y su belleza sólo podía ser comparable por su inteligencia. No era especialmente alta, pero su cuerpo tenía unas proporciones casi perfectas. Castaña, con un maravilloso pelo ondulado por debajo de la cintura; unos ojos verdes muy llamativos, grandes y con un brillo especial y una carita preciosa y dulce que contrastaba con unas curvas más bien pecaminosas.

Lo que nadie podía imaginar, es que ella era mucho más que una cara bonita. Criada por magos estrictos y poderosos, Hada había adquirido unas habilidades que asombraban a cualquiera que las conociera. Su familia era más que conocida en España y estaban muy protegidos puesto que habían temido por años que Voldemort, que era conocedor de sus poderes únicos, hubiese querido buscarles y reclutarlos. Gracias a Dumbledore, quien les había apartado y protegido al máximo es que habían podido vivir apartados de una guerra en la cual no querían mezclarse. Por supuesto, una vez acabada la guerra y liberados de su encerrona, quisieron volver a la normalidad y dar a Hada la oportunidad de viajar y mostrar de lo que era capaz.

Se les presentó a todos los estudiantes extranjeros, uno a uno, delante de todo el colegio mientras Hada aguardaba su turno y observaba la multitud de caras que los miraban, especialmente a ella. Así fue como reparó en un alumno rubio platino, sentado en la mesa de los alumnos universitarios pero apartado del resto junt alumnos más que parecían un poco marginados y que la miraba fijamente. En seguida le pareció bastante guapo, aunque se vio obligada a desviar la mirada al escuchar su nombre por parte de la directora y tener que dar un paso adelante para vez pasada la vergonzosa presentación se les dio un papel a cada Erasmus con sus indicaciones de habitación y clases, un mapa del colegio y los lugares permitidos y restringidos para ellos y se les mandó a sentar junto con el resto de alumnos universitarios en su mesa.

Draco no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veí tal Hada era la cosa más bonita que había visto en su vida. Cuando entraron los alumnos nuevos ni si quiera se había dignado a levantar la vista de la mesa hasta que Nott, uno de los pocos amigos que le quedaban, le llamó la atención rápidamente y le hizo mirar hacia una chica por la que cualquiera se volvería loco. Malfoy había pasado los últimos meses después de la guerra entre funerales de sus padres, arreglos de su abultada herencia y juicios para saber qué sería de él.

Lo había perdido casi todo, no tenía padres y casi no tenía amigos. Los únicos que habían quedado de todos los que habían pasado su vida lamiéndole el culo eran raramente a los que menos habían ido detrás suya en principio. Teodore Nott y Blaise Zabini eran los únicos que le habían ayudado después de todo y junto con él y otros Slytherin eran los marginados del colegio ahora que "San Potter" había acabado con Voldemort. En el fondo todo era mejor así, puesto que hacía ya tiempo que se había arrepentido de todo lo que había hecho y pensado hasta ese momento. Se había dado cuenta por fin de que tenía que enfrentarse a sus demonios y comprender que no era mejor que nadie y que debía madurar si quería empezar una nueva vida lejos de lo que había sido hasta entonces. Lo malo era que ahora nadie que no fueran sus dos amigos, que también habían recapacitado, le creían. Todos pensaban que ellos eran malas personas y que cuanto más solos y apartados estuviesen mejor. Aun así, decidieron no darles el gusto y demostrar que podían cambiar y terminar sus estudios ya que eran inteligentes y tenían ganas de superarse a sí mismos.

Y ahí estaba él, junto con sus compañeros y el resto del colegio, mirando embobado a aquella diosa mágica de la que no podía apartar los ojos. Se dijo que tenía que conocerla como fuera cuando vio como ella se sentaba en un sitio libre y de repente todo el grupito de Potter encabezado por él corrían a saludarla.

- Maldito Potter- dijo por lo bajo, para que solo sus amigos le oyeran- ya ha tenido que correr a babearle a la chica nueva.

- Jajajaja…Draco, reconoce que te mueres de envidia- le dijo Zabini mirándole divertido.

- No es envidia, simplemente parece que tienen que acaparar a cualquiera que llegue….- dijo Draco intentando quitarle importancia

- Vamos, no me digas que tú, al igual que todos, no piensas que esa preciosidad es lo más bonito que has visto. En realidad te gustaría poder hablarle…- dijo Nott.

- Teo, tu siempre metiendo el dedo en la llaga… Pero a estas alturas Potter o la comadreja ya estarán diciéndole a la pobre chica que somos lo peorcito del colegio. –dijo draco claramente frustrado.

Hada no conocía a ninguno de los Erasmus que iban con ella por lo que se sentó en el primer sitio libre que encontró. Eso sí, quedó bastante sorprendida, puesto que rápidamente acudieron varias personas para presentarse a su alrededor.

- ¡Hola Hada!- dijo un chico de ojos verdes a quien reconoció inmediatamente por la marca de rayo en su frente- Soy Harry Potter y estos son Hermione, Ron, Ginni, Neville y Luna, mis mejores amigos- señalando a los que venían junto a él.

- Hola, encantada de conoceros a todos- dijo Hada con una sonrisa nerviosa quien todavía intentaba que se pasaran los nervios de la presentación.

- Estamos encantados de que vengáis alumnos nuevos este año – dijo la chica castaña cuyo nombre era Hermione con una bonita sonrisa- Espero que podamos ser buenas amigas.

A Hada le gustó el aura de esa chica y se dijo a sí misma que de verdad le gustaría que fuese una buena amiga para ese año. Los demás se sentaron a su alrededor y comenzaron a hablarle amigablemente mientras comenzaba por fin la cena. Se sorprendió de su rápida forma de adaptarse a ese grupo de gente tan simpática, ya que siempre había tenido problemas para relacionarse con la gente porque normalmente las chicas tendían a envidiarla y muchos chicos siempre querían algo más que amistad con ella. Lo único que no le gustó fueron las miradas que le echaban Harry y Ron. Ya las conocía y se sintió apenada de tener que montar guardia desde el primer momento con ellos. Le daba igual que fueran héroes de guerra o lo que fuese, para ella eran igual que el resto.

Cuando acabó la cena se retiraron hacia la sala común universitaria. Todos se sorprendieron de la maravilla que habían creado allí para ellos y cuando buscaron para encontrar sus habitaciones vieron que había una para cada uno sin tener que compartir y que todas tenían baño propio, su cama de matrimonio, su escritorio y su armario. Definitivamente habían hecho un gran trabajo con todos los espacios que habían construido.

Hada se acomodó con el grupo con el que había hablado en la cena aunque se descubrió buscando con la mirada al rubio tan guapo que había visto en el comedor durante la presentación. Le descubrió en una esquina junto con dos chicos apartados del resto, y como en la anterior ocasión, el chico rubio la miraba de una forma que la ponía nerviosa pero que no le desagradaba como las miradas de Harry y Ron.

-¿Hada hacia dónde miras?- le preguntó la chica pelirroja que recordaba que se llamaba Ginni.

- Hacia ningún lado, solo me pareció raro que esos chicos estuviesen tan apartados del resto.- se escusó Hada sabiendo que la habían cazado mirando al rubio de ojos grises.

- Ni te molestes con esos- le dijo rápidamente Harry- Son la mayor gentuza que hay en Howgarts, hijos de mortífagos e incluso Draco Malfoy, el rubio, fue uno de ellos. No están en Azkaban porque supuestamente no cometieron ningún atentado grave y dicen estar arrepentidos, pero yo no me creo nada de eso.

Hada se quedó pensativa mientras analizaba lo que le había dicho Harry. No quería fiarse de lo que nadie le dijera puesto que ella no les conocía y le parecía injusto judgarles, aunque había sido un jarro de agua fría saber que estaban relacionados con Voldemort. Decidió que de alguna manera hablaría con ellos para poder ver ella misma de que iban, e incluso quizás hiciera algo de trampa y empleara algo de legeremancia con ellos. Ella era una experta en leer mentes y aunque procuraba dar privacidad a todo el mundo siempre había ocasiones en las que se saltaba el protocolo. Ese chico rubito, Draco le habían dicho que se llamaba, había despertado su atención y cuando algo así le pasaba era difícil que se lo quitara de la cabeza sin saciar su curiosidad.

Por su parte, Draco ya estaba entramando su plan para poder conocer a Hada. Hasta su nombre es bonito y especial se decía Draco. Ninguna chica había llamado su atención nunca de esa manera aun siendo el mayor ligón de Hogwarts. Les contó a Teo y a Blaise su plan mientras ellos le miraban como si se estuviese convirtiendo en un demente por segundos y él no dejaba de mirarla. Por eso es que notó que ella también le miraba de vez en cuando con curiosidad y así decidió que tenía alguna esperanza de poder hablar con ella como había pensado hacer…


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 3. Asaltando habitaciones**

Cuando Hada se sintió cansada se despidió de sus compañeros y se marchó a su habitación. Tardó un par de minutos en situarse al subir las escaleras hacia los dormitorios porque al ser individuales estaban mezclados chicos y chicas (se les consideraba ya mayorcitos y responsables) y tenía que buscar su número de habitación entre todos. De pronto notó como alguien se le acercaba, mientras buscaba su habitación mirando su número entre los papeles que le habían dado, y al girarse se encontró con Draco que avanzaba hacia ella.

- Hola, soy Draco Malfoy. ¿Necesitas ayuda?, ¿no encuentras tu habitación?- le dijo el chico que ya se encontraba a su lado.

Hada se quedó embobada con esos maravillosos ojos grises hasta que pudo contestar.

- Encantada, yo soy Hada Ruiz y sí, estoy algo perdida- le dijo ella con una suave sonrisa. No podía evitar sonreírle de esa manera y no entendía por qué.

- Puedo ayudarte si quieres- se ofreció Draco- ¿qué numero tienes?

- El 132 pone en mis papeles- dijo ella enseñándole los papeles con las indicaciones-

- Vaya, no me extraña que no lo encuentres. Te ha tocado en el torreón de arriba, donde solo hay dos habitaciones diferentes- dijo Draco con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó ella extrañada.

- Pues porque yo tengo la 131 y es la otra habitación de esa torre.- le aclaró él.

Draco no se creía la suerte que había tenido y se ofreció a acompañarla y ella aceptó encantada. Hada no sabía por qué ese chico le agradaba, le daba igual lo que le hubiesen dicho, sus instintos nunca fallaban en esas cosas y Draco Malfoy era un chico bastante especial. Así, subieron por unas escaleras al fondo del pasillo de los dormitorios que daban al torreón de la casa donde estaban sus cuartos. La verdad es que era toda una casualidad que a ambos les hubiesen puesto apartados en ese torreón, pero decidieron no darle mayor importancia. A la llegada ambos se quedaron callados mientras decidían si despedirse o buscar alguna excusa para seguir hablando. Al final fue Draco quien se lanzó un poco.

- Oye Hada, no quiero ser grosero. Sé que no nos conocemos pero, por eso mismo, me gustaría que pudiésemos hablar más para poder hacerlo.

- No te preocupes, la verdad es que siendo sincera me había fijado en ti y tenía curiosidad por conocerte. – se le escapó a Hada sin pensar.

- Me alegro mucho, porque a mí me ha pasado lo mismo- reconoció Draco- Si estás muy cansada podemos quedar otro día, pero si no podríamos hablar un rato ahora.

Hada se sentía algo cansada pero en cuanto Draco le hizo esta oferta ni si quiera quiso pensarlo y le ofreció pasar a su cuarto con ella. Al principio, les costó un poco romper el hielo pero en seguida empezaron a hablar de sus vidas. Hada le reconoció a Draco lo que le habían dicho de él pero le aseguró que no pensaba juzgarle y que quería que él mismo le contara la historia para poder ver lo que opinaba.

Al final, cuando llevaban ya más de tres horas hablando sin darse cuenta del tiempo, Hada llegó a la conclusión, ayudada por algo de legeremancia sin que Draco se diese cuenta, de que Draco era una buena persona que había estado muy influenciada por sus padres y que no había tenido mucha elección del bando en el que le obligaban a estar. Se sintió apenada por él aunque este quisiera restarle importancia y se dio cuenta que también él había sufrido por las cosas que habían pasado y que se merecía una oportunidad.

Draco, por su parte, descubrió que ella aparte de ser preciosa tenía una personalidad bastante fuerte y divertida, incluso un poco irónica cuando cogía confianza. Era brillante, inteligente y comprensiva y no se asustaba cuando le contaba las atrocidades que Draco había hecho o visto a lo largo de su vida. Al contrario, le intentaba comprender y era muy atenta puesto que rápidamente le contaba ella cosas suyas para que él no sintiera que monopolizaba la conversación.

Hada y Draco decidieron mantener su "relación" en secreto, puesto que Draco decía que no quería que ella tuviese problemas con el resto del colegio por su culpa, que no quería que la marginaran por hablar con alguien como él y ella aunque le prometió que le daba igual, acabó aceptando lo que Draco proponía puesto que no quería presionarle. A los dos se les hizo muy tarde y cuando se dieron cuenta de la hora no querían separarse, por lo que quedaron en verse al siguiente día por la noche en sus habitaciones. Aun así, Hada que se sentía con confianza hizo una pequeña demostración de su magia y creó dos aparatos móviles que solo se comunicaban entre ellos dos para poder escribirse entre ellos durante todo el día mientras no pudieran hablar.

Al día siguiente Hada despertó muy feliz y con mucho sueño. Se había quedado hablando con Draco hasta las 4 de la mañana y aun recordaba cómo habían estado tumbados en la cama contándose sus vidas y como se había despedido Draco de ella con un beso más cerca de la comisura de los labios que de la mejilla y que a ella no solo no le había molestado, sino que incluso tenía que reconocer que la había excitado un poco. Draco le gustaba. Ella no era ninguna tonta y la atracción que sentía hacia él era tan clara que no se lo podía negar.

Se duchó y se arregló con su nuevo uniforme antes de ir a desayunar. Hizo unos pequeños ajustes para que quedara justo como a ella le gustaba: la camisa más ajustada, la falda un poco más corta, las medias negras hasta los muslos… No parecía una cualquiera ni mucho menos pero dejaba claro que estaba muy cómoda con su cuerpo.

Al mismo tiempo Draco se levantaba tan contento que no notaba ni el cansancio. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía con ilusión y con ganas de comenzar un día y solo se lo debía a Hada. Aún recordaba el beso que le había dado, tan cerca de sus labios apetecibles… Menos mal que se fue rápidamente después de eso, sino ella habría notado su indecorosa erección por culpa de un simple besito. Se avergonzaría de sí mismo si no tuviese claro que a cualquiera le pasaría con semejante mujer delante. Era imposible negar que ella le encantaba, le excitaba más que cualquier mujer que hubiese visto y le parecía al mismo tiempo la persona más interesante con la que había hablado esos pensamientos bajó él a desayunar antes de clases mientras recordaba el aparato que ella llamó "móvil" con el que podían hablar entre ellos.

En cuanto Hada llegó al gran comedor el grupito de Potter ya la estaban llamando para que se fuera con ellos. A Draco le fastidiaba enormemente la manera en que Potter se intentaba acercar a ella delante de las narices de su propia novia (Ginny). Decidió escribirle a Hada y decirle que tuviese cuidado con Potter.

Mientras ella vió como le llegaba un mensaje al móvil de Draco dándole los buenos días y diciéndole lo guapa que estaba hoy… También le dijo que tuviese cuidado con Potter que no paraba de intentar acercarse a ella y que Ginny era su novia (cosa que Hada no sabía). A Hada le hizo mucha gracia el mensaje puesto que denotaba claramente que Draco estaba bastante pendiente de ella y eso le gustaba. Le contestó sin que nadie se percatara diciéndole que ya tenía ganas de hablar con él de nuevo y que tendría cuidado, que no se preocupase.

El resto del día pasó bastante tranquilo, Hada fue a sus clases de Economía Mágica que era lo que estudiaba y Draco a las suyas de Medimago mientras se escribían de vez en cuando tonterías entre ellos. Cuando llegó la noche, Hada se excusó rápidamente diciendo que estaba cansada y Draco, quien les contó a sus amigos que la estaba conociendo a sabiendas que ellos jamás dirían nada, les dijo claramente que se iba con ella.

A las 10 de la noche ya estaba Draco tocando a la puerta de la habitación de Hada. Ella le dejó pasar rápidamente y volvieron a hablar como si se conociesen de toda la vida entre ellos hasta que a las 11 y media alguien tocó en la puerta de Hada. Ambos, Draco y Hada, se quedaron callados de repente ya que ninguno sabía quién podía ser a esas horas. Hada hizo que Draco se escondiese en su baño mientras ella se puso corriendo su pijama y su bata con un toque de la varita haciendo como si llevase tiempo acostada y fue a abrir la puerta. Allí estaba Potter, que le dio la excusa de que iba a verla porque pensaba que podía estar enferma o algo al haberse ido tan pronto. Hada se mantuvo en la puerta sin dejarle pasar contestándole que estaba cansada simplemente.

- ¿No me vas a dejar pasar?- le dijo Harry

- Emmm… sí, claro, pasa…- Le dijo Hada que no sabía bien cómo actuar.

- Quería hablar contigo Hada, ya sé que te he dicho que sólo quería saber cómo estabas, pero en realidad quería decirte que me siento muy atraído por ti y que me gustaría que tuviésemos algo más que una amistad. No sé si me entiendes…- le soltó Potter de pronto, quien se fue acercando a ella hasta quedar a menos de 5 cm mientras le hablaba.

Hada se quedó pasmada. No se esperaba esto y menos en esa situación, con Draco,el único chico con quien ella querría tener algo, en su baño esperando a que Harry se fuera para salir.

- Harry, perdóname pero yo no busco nada contigo… No sé además por qué me dices esto si estás saliendo con Ginny…- Se intentó excusar ella

- Es cierto que salgo con ella, pero ya estoy cansado. Desde que acabé con Voldemort he decidido que quiero disfrutar de la vida y ella se ha vuelto muy pesada…Ahora cualquier chica quiere estar conmigo y sería un desperdicio no aprovecharlo. De todas formas, tú sí estás a mi altura y creo que disfrutarías si aceptaras mi propuesta… -dijo él mientras intentaba agarrarla por la cintura.

Hada intentó contestar mientras se deshacía de las manos de Potter que intentaban agarrarla. Pero no tuvo tiempo, porque el muy asqueroso ya le había puesto la boca encima e intentaba besarla a la fuerza mientras la echaba hacia la cama.

- No…Harrryy..que haces?...Suéltame….- Balbuceaba ella intentando sacárselo de encima.

- Preciosa…en verdad sé que quieres…- Le dijo él mientras la aprisionaba en la cama y le tocaba los abultados pechos por encima del camisón de seda de ella.

- Sino no te habrías puesto este pijama tan sexy para mí…- le decía.

Hada estaba asqueada, paralizada e intentado quitarse al pulpo en que Harry se había convertido. Ella jamás se había puesto ningún pijama para seducirle ni mucho menos pensaba indignada... Se puso a gritar ayuda y antes de que se diera cuenta ya no tenía a Harry encima y éste salía despedido por el aire hasta chocar contra la pared y quedar en el suelo inconsciente.

Draco salió del baño hecho una exhalación. Había oído a Hada gritar y no pudo detenerse más así que salió del baño sin que Potter le viera y le lanzó un hechizo Desmaius que le dejó inconsciente.Y ahí estaba Hada, en el filo de la cama temblando con cara de asustada, el pijama consistente en una camiseta de seda negra con un tirante roto y un pantaloncito corto y que corrió hacia Draco hasta abrazarle en cuanto le vio.

Draco no pudo más que apretarla contra su cuerpo intentando no pensar en la visión de esa diosa con ese atuendo marcando sus curvas y concentrarse en consolarla y pensar qué harían con Potter. Entre los dos decidieron que harían como si fuera ella quien le hubiese hechizado ya que Potter no había visto a Draco. Así que Draco se hizo invisible con un hechizo desvanecedor mientras Hada abría la puerta de su cuarto y echaba a Potter a punta de varita mientras este intentaba disculparse cuando recobró la conciencia.

En cuanto Hada cerró la puerta puso una mirilla mágica con un hechizo en su puerta para que ella pudiera saber quién llamaba cada vez y de repente lágrimas empezaron a caer por su cara mientras el peso del susto que había tenido caía sobre ella.

- Ven aquí preciosa, no llores por favor…- le dijo Draco mientras volvía a abrazarla.

- No ha sido culpa tuya y yo me haré cargo de que no vuelva a pasar nunca más, ¿vale?

- Pero Draaco…- decía ella mientras lloraba- yo te prometo que no he hecho nada para que ese…ese… imbécil dijera que yo quería algo con él. Si no hubieses estado aquí quien sabe qué habría pasado...

- Lo sé, tranquila... la cuestión es que sí estaba aquí para ti, para cuidarte.- la calmó él- Potter se ha vuelto un estúpido engreído desde que acabó la guerra. Se piensa que ahora puede hacer lo que le dé la gana y que todo el mundo le debe la vida…Es solo un idiota, no hagas caso. A partir de ahora estaré pendiente y tú simplemente no le hables aunque quieras seguir juntándote con el resto de sus amigos.

Como Hada no se quedaba tranquila, ella misma le pidió a Draco que se quedara a dormir con ella. Él, solo respondió abrazándola aún más y llevándola a la cama para quedarse los dos dormidos abrazados.


End file.
